Something in your eyes
by majorleeobvious
Summary: Leather hot pants and a thin, striped tank top that left little to the imagination. Long fingers tousled his sleek, blonde hair as he sucked on a cherry-red blow pop. Honestly, this guy couldn't make it any more obvious what he was doing if he just went ahead and wrote "hooker" on his forehead. AoKise. Prostitution AU.


a/n: 21st birthday gift fic for my partner in weeaboo-related crime, Sgt. Coolwhip. (i know i promised i would upload at the stroke of midnight, but knowing how temperamental ff can get, its prob gonna be more like stroke of quarter past midnight)

* * *

Leather hot pants and a thin, striped tank top that left little to the imagination. Long fingers tousled his sleek, blonde hair as he sucked on a cherry-red blow pop. Honestly, this guy couldn't make it any more obvious what he was doing if he just went ahead and wrote "hooker" on his forehead. Aomine yawned and slowly got out of the squad car, pulling his hat over his midnight blue hair. His shift was almost over and the last thing he wanted to do was have to take the guy back to the station. Hopefully, the guy would clear out once he saw the uniform. Aomine frowned as he approached the guy, who didn't even seem to notice his presence until he was practically next to him. So much for that.

"Oi, Blondie."

The blonde turned and looked up hopefully. "Yes? ~"

His smile quickly faded as soon as he saw the street lamp's light shine off the badge on the police officer's chest.

Aomine casually crossed his arms. "Mind telling me what you're doing around here at this time of night?"

The blonde seemed to be quickly weighing his options before flashing the blue haired man a coquette smile and batting his eyelashes. "What do you mean Officer-san? I'm not doing anything ~"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. The guy intended to try and flirt his way out of it? "You're loitering."

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for a friend." The blonde rolled the blow pop around in his mouth before running it across his tongue suggestively. The action wasn't lost on Aomine. He'd be lying to himself if he said it didn't make his mind wander in a less than proper—and legal—direction. He tore his gaze away from thee plump, red-stained lips and looked into the blonde's eyes. They were a stunning of gold, sparkling with mischief. But behind the shiny veneer, the blue haired man could see something sadder, colder, and more painful lurking.

Aomine was a cop; he'd seen the look plenty before, but there was just something else in those glittery golden irises that kept threatening to pull him in. He hated how easily he could imagine how pretty they had looked once upon a time, before they had been marred by that darkness. How pure the gold must have been, how beautiful they must have looked.

The blue haired man rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to clear his head of such useless thoughts. "Listen Blondie, you're not fooling anyone, but that's not really any of my concern. My shift is almost over and I don't wanna have to take you in."

The blonde slunk forward and ran a finger down the officer's tie. "Wouldn't you rather take me _home_?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes and tried not to smile. "Ballsy hooker, aren't you?"

Golden eyes glittered up at him as a hand slid up his shirt. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Ballsy? No." He put a finger on the blonde's forehead and pushed him away. "Hooker? Yes."

"Hooker is such a vulgar word. I prefer the term 'companion for hire'."

The blue haired man let himself smirk. "Same difference. Point is, selling yourself is illegal, and I'm a cop, so just call it a night and go home, will ya?"

"Ok, your place or mine? ~"

Aomine couldn't decide if the blonde was incredibly brave or just incredibly stupid. Whatever the case, it was certainly amusing, but that in itself created another problem. Things that he found amusing were few and far between, so Aomine liked to keep them close, but keeping the blonde hooker close was an issue for more than just the obvious. That dangerous _something _was still in those golden eyes and Aomine knew that if he let himself get pulled in by it just a little, he would never be able to get free. So, to avoid all that, he turned to leave.

"Go home Blondie."

"…Ryouta."

It was quiet, little more than a mumble, but the blue haired man still looked back. "What?"

"My name. It's not Blondie, it's Ryouta."

And just like that, Aomine felt it, that first little tug. It was small and subtle, but it was there nonetheless. The blonde had given him his first name. He could've been lying—hookers usually had a fake name they used when they worked—but Aomine could somehow feel that wasn't the case. His common sense told him not to do it, but before he realized it, he had already spoken.

"Good night, Ryouta-san."

It sounded curt and dismissive to his own ears, so he couldn't understand why the blonde had smiled after his initial surprise had worn off. It wasn't a flirty smile either; it was much softer, hesitant almost, but unmistakably genuine. Aomine turned and briskly walked back to his squad car, pointedly not acknowledging the cheerful call of "Goodnight Officer-san!" behind him. He pulled out his keys and started the car as quickly as he could. Even as he sped off and avoided looking in the rearview mirror, Aomine could feel the golden stare burning itself into his mind. It had been minuscule, but he had given in to the pull all the same. The _something_ may have won the battle, but he was not about to let it win the war.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You look like shit."

It wasn't an insult or a tease, it was just stated as a fact. Aomine slumped lower on his desk. "Shut up Wakamatsu."

"Whatever, it's your turn to patrol" grumbled the platinum blonde.

"Ryou, take my shift" said Aomine, settling into a more comfortable sleeping position.

The jittery brunette started. "Eh? Oh, um—"

Wakamatsu cut him off. "Oh no, you're not doing that again Aomine. You can't just keep pawning your patrols off on Sakurai when the Chief isn't looking."

"Who said I wasn't looking?"

Everyone except Aomine sat up immediately as a black haired man walked in, adjusting his glasses and sporting an amused smile.

"Chief, Aomine keeps trying to get Sakurai to cover his patrols" said Wakamatsu, clearly intimidated by the sudden appearance of his superior, but too intent on getting Aomine off his lazy ass to cower in fear as the rest of his coworkers were doing.

The black haired man looked over at the large, slumped over form on the desk. "Oh, is that so?"

Aomine stiffened a bit. Chief Imayoshi was using that deceptively cordial tone of voice that usually meant that someone was in really deep shit.

"Well Aomine, care to explain?"

The black haired man's sharp eyes were crinkled at the edges and his mouth was set in an easy smile. Aomine swallowed minutely and reluctantly sat up. There were three things he genuinely feared on this earth: the first was his mother's wrath, the second was bees, and the third was Chief Imayoshi when he made that face. Aomine had been on the receiving end of that expression enough to be able to convince the others in the station that it didn't faze him, but on the inside, he was already bracing himself for the shit storm headed his way.

"I don't wanna patrol, it's boring."

The silence in the room was palpable, as everyone was too afraid to breathe.

"You know what else is boring?" asked Imayoshi, as he gently deposited a set of keys on the desk. "Lying in a hospital bed."

Aomine looked from the keys to the black haired man, trying to gauge his seriousness. Imayoshi inclined his head and his glasses flashed as they caught the light. The blue haired man stiffened. Of course he was serious, the Chief was always serious.

With a loud click of his tongue, Aomine grabbed the keys and stalked out of the station, but not before he sent the sharpest glare he could manage at Wakamatsu. That loudmouth snitch would pay later. For now, he had other things to worry about.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tonight it was a pair of tight black pants and a red, lace-up crop top. The blow pop was there again and…was that a fucking bellybutton ring?

Aomine groaned and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. The blonde was there. No, Ryouta. Ryouta was there again.

As soon as he got out of the squad car and closed the door, Aomine could feel those damn golden eyes looking in his direction. He pulled the visor of his hat down lower on his face and slowly made his way over. When he made it to the shallow pool of light cast by the lamppost, he heard the cheery voice call out to him and stopped.

"Officer-san!"

The blue haired man angled his head so he could only see up to Ryouta's mouth. The stick from the blow pop was hanging out of the corner of his lips and the candy was stretching out his cheek.

Aomine faked a yawn. "Hey Blondie."

"Officer-san, so mean!"

The blonde advanced toward him and Aomine tried not to notice how the material of his pants stretched over his long, shapely legs, and how the waistband hung low on his narrow hips. Or how the belly button ring glinted when it caught the light and brought attention to his smooth, toned stomach. How the laces on his shirt revealed that tempting strip of skin on his chest. How the pale column of his neck was just begging to be ravished…

"I told you, my name isn't Blondie. It's Ryouta."

Aomine grunted and looked away. "Whatever. Just get going." There was no way in hell and a half he was going to make the mistake of calling the blonde by his name again.

He wasn't sure what he expected—a childish pout, a simple refusal, or more flirty wheedling maybe—but he sure as hell didn't expect a quiet, defeated "alright." It caught him off guard and his head snapped back to look at Ryouta. The blonde was smiling, but his shoulders were slumped and his eyes…

Aomine stiffened. The shiny veneer and the sparkle of mischief were completely gone. Ryouta's eyes were dull and empty. The blue haired man could see the _something_ swirling around in triumph, threatening to consume what little was left of the gold. It was mocking him. _You lose_, it said.

"Goodnight Officer-san." The blonde turned to leave.

Aomine's jaw clenched as one singular thought circled in his mind_: the only one who can beat me is me_. There was no way in hell he was going to let the _something _win.

"…Aomine."

Ryouta stopped and turned around. "What?"

The blue haired man looked him right in the eye. "It's not Officer-san. It's Aomine."

All at once, the blonde's face lit up. Aomine watched as the _something_ all but disappeared, and fought the urge to grin in triumph.

"Aomine-san?"

"What?"

Ryouta glanced off to the side before looking up at the blue haired man through his long eyelashes. "Will you come tomorrow night?"

The sight of the blonde went straight to his groin and Aomine hurriedly turned away. "Yes, I will. So you better not be here. Now go home."

"Okay! Goodnight Aomine-san."

"Goodnight" muttered the officer, walking back to his squad car.

Aomine slumped down into his seat and stared off into the direction Ryouta had disappeared in. He hated himself for hoping the blonde would ignore him again and come anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And so it began—their little routine. Every night Aomine was on patrol, he would tell him to go home and Ryouta would obey, only to reappear the next night and start the cycle anew. The blue haired man would often tell himself that this would be the last night. That if the blonde was there, he would simply arrest him and be done with it. But every night those golden eyes would win him over and he would return to the station alone.

Around two months after their first meeting, there was a break in their routine. When Aomine had quietly pulled up in his squad car, he saw that Ryouta was not alone. A shorter, dark-haired man was with him, his face bright pink and twisted into barely contained annoyance and embarrassment as the blonde leaned down and whispered into his ear suggestively. The pattern Aomine and Ryouta had fallen into had gone on for so long that he had nearly forgotten the blonde was a hooker. It was the first time the officer had actually seen him with a client.

The sharp pang in Aomine's chest was unmistakable. He gripped the steering wheel and clenched his jaw as he watched Ryouta run his thumb across the dark haired man's lower lip. Aomine felt…what did he feel? Angry? Betrayed? Jealous? He squeezed his eyes shut. No. Hell no. Of course he didn't feel any of those things. If he did then that would suggest that he…that he…

The blue haired man pulled on his hat and practically jumped out of the squad car. Nope, he wasn't even going to think about that possibility. At the sound of the car door slamming shut, the two men under the street lamp turned. Ryouta's lidded eyes brightened and his sultry smirk melted into a full-blown grin. "Aomine-san!"

Aomine ignored him and sent a glare his companion's way. The shorter man paled.

"Leave."

With a curt nod, the dark haired man scurried past and walked away briskly.

"Oh, bye Yukio-san!" called out the blonde.

The shorter man looked back and clenched his fists, but then quickly resumed walking. Once he was out of earshot, Ryouta turned to the blue haired man. "How have you b—"

His question was quickly cut off by Aomine roughly pushing him against a wall.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and his breath hitched in excitement. "A-aomi—"

Before he could finish, the blue haired man roughly flipped him over and pulled his arms behind his back. Ryouta paled when something cold clicked around his wrist.

"You're under arrest for attempted solicitation. Anything you say can and will be used against you." The officer's voice was clipped and devoid of emotion.

"W-wait!" The blonde tried to twist around to look at him, but Aomine firmly grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the squad car.

"Start walking."

Ryouta squirmed against his grip and the blue haired man caught a glimpse of the panicked expression on his face.

"Please Aomine-san! I already have a warning."

The blue haired man's hand tightened slightly. "Warning?"

Ryouta winced at the vice-like grip on his upper arm. "From about a month ago. I saw the squad car and I thought that it was you, but it wasn't, and the officer took me in. I got off with a warning and a fine for loitering."

Aomine stiffened. That was the night he had told Ryou to cover his patrol for him because he was going drinking. Guilt gnawed at his belly and he quickly released the blonde's arm, only letting his hand trail against the soft skin for a moment. He had been so preoccupied with the situation he had found Ryouta in that he hadn't even noticed what he was wearing. Black fishnets encased his impossibly long legs, and a pair of tiny spandex shorts wrapped around his narrow hips, letting the supple curve of his ass peek out slightly from the bottom. His paper thin white t-shirt was practically see through and did nothing to hide how the blonde's nipples had perked up due to the cool night breeze. Aomine's jaw clenched and his mouth ran dry.

Ryouta took no notice and continued to plead his case. "Please Aomine-san, if I could afford to pay bail I wouldn't be working this job in the first place. I'm sorry I kept ignoring what you said and kept coming anyway but—"

Without looking at what were surely tear-filled golden eyes, Aomine quickly removed the handcuffs and put them back on his belt. "Begging is rather shameful, even for a hooker."

"A-aomi—"

"Go home and clean yourself up." The blue haired man reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, tossing it at the blonde. "Put on some actual clothes while you're at it, or you're gonna end up being arrested for public indecency."

Ryouta quickly wiped away his tears. "Alright. Thank—"

"A patrol comes by here every night at 1am" said Aomine. "Next time, if I or any other officer see you here, you're gonna be taken in."

"…Understood." The blonde's voice was quiet.

The officer turned and started walking away. "Good night, Ryouta-san."

"G-good night" said the blonde, with a noticeable waver in his voice.

Aomine's shoulders didn't unstiffen until he was back at the station.

* * *

ok lemme just start off by saying that aokise is not my area of expertise. i've fallen a little too deep in aokaga hell to comfortably pair either of them with anyone else so apologies if the way i wrote the aokise interactions seems stiff. (also i cant write angst to save my life so pls forgive my shitty attempt to not write my usual cheesy fluff)  
anywhooo, yes, this was a prompt given to me by my dear friend Sgt. many many moons ago. seeing as her birthday was coming up soon i thought "hey, this would make a rad gift fic, i should get on it." so i did. long story short, i got trigger happy with the plot (as i am prone to do), so instead of being a oneshot it ended up being the beginning of a new chapter fic.  
what does this mean? well dear readers, this means that depending on whether she likes it or not, i may or may not continue it (cause tbh i aint too motivated to keep burning out braincells trying to figure out how to aokise).  
well thats not entirely true. if enough of you guys like it i guess i could be persuaded to keep going. cant disappoint the readers now can i?  
anyway, happy birthday Sgt. hope ya liked it

as always, i hope you enjoyed reading, or at least didnt deem this a complete waste of your time. any and all reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
